


Makoto Has An Epiphany From Looking Up Her Friend's Skirt

by retroactivelydead



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, mention of other kink stuff, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/pseuds/retroactivelydead
Summary: Or: short porn based on a 30 second joke in episode 31.





	Makoto Has An Epiphany From Looking Up Her Friend's Skirt

" **Bubbles**...gya-!"

Ami tripped forward face-first onto the floor of the alley, one leg flying upward and smacking Usagi in the chin. Usagi recoiled, buns mashed into the wall by Ami's thigh. Behind them however, Makoto was focused on something more important. The fall had left Ami's butt angled upward, totally exposed.

Especially since she wasn't wearing any panties.

The world around Makoto blurred and brightened into soft yellow pastels and bubbles, everything else - even the alien supervillain in a military uniform directly in front of her - seeming so suddenly irrelevant when compared to this perfect view of Ami's fat, round ass, jiggling slightly as she ground her thigh into Usagi's face. The sheen of sweat coating her cheeks, the smooth paleness of her thighs, and her puffy pink lips framed with blue fuzz sent Makoto's head spinning.

 _What...why is my heart racing?!_ Makoto thought, face bright red. The only time she had felt a rush like this was from being beside the boy who'd broken her heart, or when other boys coincidentally resembled him. Ami was obviously cute, but Makoto had never thought of her as anything but a friend. She'd certainly never considered what might be under her skirt, but now she couldn't look away. Somewhere in her pounding heart, a switch was flipped.

In Makoto's lustful daze, she almost didn't notice Ami's eyes meeting hers as she struggled on the floor. Guilt shot through the back of her mind. _I shouldn't be drooling all over her! She probably hates this!_

Ami's face didn't look that way, though. Her mouth was partially curved into a frown, but there was an unmistakable sparkle in her eyes. It was then that Makoto noticed the faint glistening trail coming from between Ami's lower lips, and that Ami was wiggling her hips in her direction. Makoto bit a knuckle. Hard.

"-ime to play with you today," Zoicite finished, posing dramatically after his backflip.

In a flash, the bubbles were gone. Makoto was a Sailor Scout with important duties again, rather than some leering pervert in an alley. Ami made it back to her feet without poking Usagi in the eye. Everything was fine. Everything was normal.

"Y-you won't get away! **Supreme** -!

"Hey, wait!"

"You'll zap all of us!"

* * *

 

Ami seemed totally unaffected by the accidental flashing afterward, much to Makoto's relief and mild disappointment. She simultaneously did and didn't want to talk about the little moment they had shared. _I'm just overthinking things,_ she thought, watching Usagi play the Sailor V video game, _She's probably already forgot about the whole thing_ _._

As she lay in the bath later that day, hands and running faucet relieving the lingering burning need that moment had created, a thought occurred to her.

_If she can just brush that off and act normal, what other stuff is she hiding?_

The usual thoughts of her lost love roughly caressing her, kissing her, taking her, shifted to thoughts of mutual exploration. Of shy, sweet Ami fondling Makoto's breasts, while she in turn slid her hands down Ami's sides to her hips, and her soft, squeezable butt. Of Ami whimpering as she rode Makoto's face to another messy climax. Of them naked and entwined on Makoto's bed, sleepily discussing what they should try out next time. Of Ami introducing Makoto to new kinks. Of ropes and gags and cuffs and toys-

Makoto let out a choking gasp as thankfully metaphorical lightning shot through her, sending her into the pastels and bubbles again. Barely afloat in her tub, chest rising and falling in slow heaves, her eyes drifted shut as she shuddered.


End file.
